


Don´t Go

by Erish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAEKSOODAY2020, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun being a passionate idiot, Cute Byun Baekhyun, DESAFIOBSL, Do Kyungsoo being a angel, Drawing, Fluffy Ending, Hearing impaired Kyungsoo, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Strangers to Lovers, baeksoo - Freeform, best friends Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, exo don´t go, sweet kyungsoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erish/pseuds/Erish
Summary: Apaixonado à primeira vista e em pânico por ter perdido seu colega de quarto original, Baekhyun nem ao menos leu direito os papéis antes de assinar para receber Kyungsoo como seu novo colega de quarto na Universidade. O problema era que o garoto precisava de um auxiliar, já que era surdo, e o Byun não sabia nada de língua de sinais.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: BAEKSOO DAY 2020 - Desafio Amigo Secreto





	Don´t Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takaiyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaiyeol/gifts).



> Para a minha amiga secreta, que merece tudo nesse mundo por ter criado um plot tão lindinho como esse. Me apaixonei por ele assim que li e quando os formulários abriram corri para pegar kkkkkk enfim, depois de várias crises de escrita e de escrever as mesmas partes vezes e vezes, aqui estamos. Enfim, espero que você (e todos que estejam lendo isso, claro) goste do que fiz, apesar dos apesares fiz com muito carinho para poder entregar.
> 
> Enfim... primeiro desafio que participo. Parabén adms, vocês estão fazendo um trabalho incrível com esse projeto, vocês são demais!!!
> 
> Boa leitura <3
> 
> * Baekhyun todo idiota e emocionado completamente inspirado em mim mesma, me culpem por todos os exageros k *

— Você sabe que qualquer coisa é só ligar para casa, não sabe? — A mãe de Baekhyun falou, olhando para ele através do retrovisor.

Baekhyun não respondeu dessa vez, apenas balançou a cabeça. Aquela já deveria ser a quarta ou quinta vez que ela falava algo daquele tipo durante o tempo em que estavam dentro do carro, e ele já tinha entendido que a mãe ainda não estava pronta para deixá-lo ir morar em outro lugar.

Havia sido difícil convencê-la de que ficaria bem morando na República da universidade, dias e mais dias dos seus últimos meses no ensino médio fazendo listas com todos os motivos pelos quais seria bom ele sair de casa durante o tempo de faculdade. Até seu pai e irmão ajudaram em sua causa. Tinha sido trabalho demais para ela desistir agora.

Todos os documentos de inscrição estavam sobre o colo de Baekhyun, em uma pequena pasta, e ele nunca se sentiu tão orgulhoso de si mesmo quanto agora. Havia um motivo maior para ele querer morar na República, e era justamente ter um pouco de independência, então, apesar do frio na barriga incessante, ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Chanyeol também vai ficar aí, tente dividir o quarto com ele. — A mãe de Baekhyun falou novamente quando eles pararam. — Vai ser melhor dividir um quarto com alguém que você já conhece.

— Eu sei, mãe. — Isso já era algo que estava nos planos. Ele acenou para ela depois de sair do carro, com a mala já ao seu lado. — Eu vou ficar bem, já disse. Mando mensagem à noite para avisar como foi.

— Tudo bem. — Ela suspirou. — Eu te amo, boa sorte.

— Também te amo.

Baekhyun ficou do lado de fora até o carro de sua mãe sair da rua, e então entrou no prédio dos dormitórios. Estava uma loucura de adolescentes lá dentro, o barulho de conversa preenchia todo o local. Era quase impossível dizer se aquelas pessoas já se conheciam ou se só eram boas de socializar.

A única coisa que ele sabia, era que indiscutivelmente uma pessoa ali se encaixava no segundo caso. Baekhyun odiava como Chanyeol conseguia se aproximar dos outros com tanta facilidade, porque os dois sempre estavam juntos, e sempre tinha alguém a mais com os dois só para conversar com Chanyeol.

Com um suspiro, ele chegou mais perto. Chanyeol já deveria ter preenchido a ficha para um dos quartos, tudo o que Baekhyun precisava fazer agora era assiná-la e, assim, concordar em aguentar o Park por toda a estadia na República. Era um fardo que ele estava disposto a carregar, o café bom que Chanyeol fazia poderia compensar todas as manias irritantes que Baekhyun sabia que o amigo tinha.

— Aí está, meu calouro de Arquitetura preferido. — Foi a primeira coisa que Baekhyun ouviu de um Chanyeol todo sorridente.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Também sou o único que você conhece. — Resmungou, olhando para as outras duas pessoas que estavam ali. 

— Esse é o Baekhyun. — Chanyeol apontou. — E esses são Sehun e Sooyoung, eles também são do curso de Administração.

Quando Baekhyun mudou de colégio, durante o ensino médio, Chanyeol havia sido o extrovertido que o adotou. Desde então, a contribuição de Chanyeol na amizade dos dois é de o introduzir a um novo grupo de pessoas quando estão juntos; a de Baekhyun, enquanto ainda estudavam juntos, era não deixar o outro tirar notas baixas, então sempre estudavam juntos para as provas.

Imaginava que agora esse fardo estivesse por conta de Sehun e Sooyoung, já que os dois não iriam mais estudar os mesmos assuntos. Mas a parte de Chanyeol ainda estava de pé.

— Chanyeol falou que vocês vão dividir o quarto. É melhor se apressar para preencher o formulário, muita gente aqui não preencheu ainda então… — Sehun falou, meneando a cabeça em direção ao balcão com as fichas para os dormitórios.

— Você ainda tem alguns minutos para mudar de ideia. Se isso acontecer, estaremos lá fora e você pode me avisar depois. 

Depois disso, os três saíram. Baekhyun resmungou para si mesmo quando foi deixado sozinho ali. Entre dividir o quarto com um estranho ou com Chanyeol, ele não precisava pensar muito. Já estava se preparando há muito tempo para aguentar o ronco do amigo pelos próximos anos, não mudaria de ideia agora. 

Havia uma fila até o balcão. Como Sehun dissera, provavelmente muitos ainda não tinham escolhido um quarto, mas isso não significava que a espera na fila era menor porque não tinha tanta gente esperando. Uma senhora estava ali para auxiliar as inscrições e dar as chaves dos quartos, mas Baekhyun não sabia dizer se isso estava ajudando muito.

Ele contou pelo menos cinco minutos para a primeira pessoa da fila decidir com qual aluno queria dividir um quarto. A segunda teve quase a mesma contagem, e foi assim até que ele decidiu se distrair com outra coisa, evitando ficar bravo por toda aquela demora. Até porque ele ficaria do mesmo jeito, se não já não soubesse com quem dividiria o quarto.

Foi então que seu olhar pousou em alguém específico. Duas pessoas, era essa a distância que Baekhyun estava do garoto que lhe prendeu a atenção. Os minutos passaram como segundos enquanto ele observava o olhar curioso do outro, e até se permitiu sorrir quando percebeu que ele tinha as mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra. Talvez tão ansioso quanto o Byun estava mais cedo.

Ele o seguiu com o olhar e viu quando ele preencheu uma ficha. Sua atenção se fixou total e completamente naquela folha, de modo que, quando foi sua vez, foi a primeira que Baekhyun pegou. No entanto, no momento seguinte ele balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

— A senhora pode me dizer se Park Chanyeol já tem um companheiro de quarto? 

Apenas os formulários de quem não tinha um companheiro de quarto estavam ali em cima. Mesmo depois de ter perguntado, Baekhyun olhou entre todos aqueles papéis, procurando. Porém, outra pessoa já tinha preenchido sua vaga.

A leve animação que sentia de repente se transformou em receio. Sua segunda opção seria Sehun, mas então seu olhar caiu novamente para a primeira folha que havia pego. Ele respirou fundo novamente.

"Do Kyungsoo" e "estudante de Arquitetura" foram as únicas coisas que precisou ler antes de tomar a decisão de preencher aquela vaga e pegar a chave do quarto.

━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━

Assim que pegou a chave do quarto, a primeira coisa que Baekhyun fez foi deixar suas coisas lá. Kyungsoo, o garoto que ele sabia que ficaria ali também, não estava lá, o que significava que ele tinha um tempo até precisar fazer todas as formalidades de se apresentar a uma nova pessoa. 

Achar Chanyeol no meio do campus não foi difícil, difícil foi explicar que não pôde se inscrever para ser colega de quarto dele porque outra pessoa já tinha feito isso — e que depois de perceber isso, ele só não procurou por outra pessoa conhecida porque havia alguém bonito na fila que também precisava de alguém para dividir o quarto.

Felizmente, apenas um "outra pessoa chegou antes de mim e eu tive que escolher outro" foi suficiente.

Chanyeol, Sehun e Sooyoung pareciam até que já se conheciam há muito tempo, o que meio que fez Baekhyun se sentir assim com os outros dois também. Eles ficaram vagando pelo campus por um tempo consideravelmente longo, de modo que quando tomaram a decisão de voltar já era quase fim da tarde, e se despediram com um aceno.

Kyungsoo também estava no quarto quando voltou, arrumando alguns livros em uma prateleira, e parecia mais bonito que antes agora que Baekhyun conseguia ver todo o seu rosto. Ele já havia escolhido uma cama, então Baekhyun apenas levou suas coisas até perto da outra, parando por um momento antes de começar a arrumar tudo também.

Como seu novo colega de quarto estava distraído no que fazia, Baekhyun ficou um tempo o encarando. Ele poderia ser facilmente a pessoa mais bonita com quem Baekhyun já cruzou, mas não era nisso que ele deveria estar pensando agora. A verdade era que ele estava nervoso porque, como não houve nenhuma apresentação iniciada pela outra parte, significava que ele deveria fazer isso.

Então, respirou fundo.

— Você deve ser Do Kyungsoo. — Ele limpou a garganta antes de começar a falar, olhando para seu companheiro de quarto. — Sou Byun Baekhyun, prazer.

Como não houve resposta e nem sequer uma virada de cabeça em sua direção, Baekhyun começou a ficar um pouco mais nervoso. Ele não era bom em iniciar conversas, e não ajudava ser ignorado assim na primeira tentativa. Ele deu um passo à frente para tentar de novo.

— Hm… oi? — Dessa vez, conseguiu a atenção do outro, então esboçou um sorriso tímido. — Eu sou…

Antes que ele terminasse, no entanto, Kyungsoo o olhou confuso e, com um sorriso compreensível após alguns segundos, apontou para o próprio ouvido. Baekhyun até poderia ser alguém inteligente, mas demorou para realizar que estava tentando falar com alguém surdo. E quando finalmente percebeu, sua mente ficou em branco ele não sabia que reação ter.

Infelizmente, quando finalmente voltou a si, sua primeira reação foi a pior que ele poderia ter: pedir licença e sair do quarto que os dois compartilhavam.

Ele torceu, enquanto descia do segundo andar do prédio até o térreo, que a senhora que o ajudou mais cedo ainda estivesse ali e respirou aliviado quando constatou que sim. Ao menos uma coisa que não deu errado naquele dia.

— Posso ver a ficha do meu colega de quarto, Do Kyungsoo, por favor?

Ela o olhou meio desconfiada, mas logo voltou o olhar para o monte de papéis em sua frente, começando a procurar com um suspiro.

— Claro. Mas você não pode mudar, pelo menos não enquanto não aparecer outra pessoa que também queira. 

Baekhyun apenas assentiu e esperou até que ela encontrasse o que ele veio procurar. E ele quis bater em si mesmo por não ter lido a ficha toda com mais atenção antes. A parte que falava sobre Kyungsoo ser surdo estava claramente escrita na folha, e Baekhyun quis se bater por não ter visto antes. 

Ele não pediria para trocar de quarto — pelo menos não ainda — mas entenderia completamente se Kyungsoo pedisse. Na verdade, se ele acabasse não gostando de Baekhyun depois de como ele fugiu do quarto, também não o culparia.

— Pode imprimir uma cópia para mim? — Ele pediu, depois de um tempo encarando a folha em suas mãos. — Não precisa ser tudo, está bom se só for a parte que diz que sou eu quem vai compartilhar o quarto com ele.

A senhora concordou novamente, e Baekhyun nunca esteve tão grato por conhecer alguém tão fácil para pedir esse tipo de coisa, porque ele não saberia como explicar que era um idiota que não sabia ler as coisas direito antes de assinar.

Kyungsoo estava sentado na cama quando Baekhyun voltou. Os dois se encararam de um jeito um pouco estranho antes que o Byun tivesse coragem para se aproximar e mostrar ao outro a folha em suas mãos, dobrada para que apenas seu nome aparecesse.

Quando recebeu um sorriso pequeno em resposta, Baekhyun ao menos teve certeza de que apagou um pouco da péssima primeira impressão que tinha deixado. 

━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━

As aulas começaram em poucos dias. Baekhyun descobriu que viver com Kyungsoo poderia ser mais simples do que ele havia pensado. Ele não sabia língua de sinais, então claramente os dois não tinham como se comunicar de uma forma decente, no entanto existiam alguns gestos que tornavam a convivência mais fácil.

Por exemplo, se precisasse ir ao banheiro era só apontar até lá, para saber se Kyungsoo também precisava. No segundo dia após se conhecerem, Baekhyun se interessou por um livro que seu colega estava lendo, foi quando ele percebeu que Kyungsoo até sabia um pouco de leitura labial, pois balançou a cabeça quando Baekhyun perguntou se o livro era bom.

O peso na consciência, porém, veio quando as aulas finalmente começaram. Como Kyungsoo precisava de alguém lhe ajudando durante a aula, não era surpresa que ele estivesse perdido no meio das explicações. Por mais que ele fosse até bom em ler lábios, não era possível fazer isso em uma aula inteira.

Durante o intervalo, no terceiro dia de aula, Baekhyun estava desanimado demais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse Kyungsoo sentado em uma mesa mais afastada, lendo um dos livros de suas matérias.

— Eu sou um idiota. — Foi a resposta dele, quando Chanyeol perguntou o que ele tinha.

— O que aconteceu? — Sooyoung perguntou, voltando a atenção para ele.

Baekhyun não estava errado em pensar que ela e Sehun agora iriam fazer parte do círculo de amizades dele e de Chanyeol. Eles eram tão fáceis de socializar quanto o próprio Chanyeol, o que em parte foi um alívio.

— Eu não li a ficha de inscrição para o quarto direito antes de preencher. — Ele suspirou. — Meu colega de quarto é deficiente auditivo, e digamos que eu não sou um mestre em linguagem de sinais .

— Você é um idiota. — Chanyeol repetiu. — Por que não pede para mudar? Geralmente essas coisas demoram, mas esse é um caso especial.

Desde que as aulas começaram, Baekhyun não prestou muita atenção se algum aluno tomou alguma iniciativa para falar ou ajudar Kyungsoo. Provavelmente a resposta era não, o que significava que a turma sabia tanto quanto ele sobre comunicação não verbal. Então talvez mudar de quarto não fosse resolver o problema.

Baekhyun acabou não prestando tanta atenção nas últimas aulas, mas nos últimos momentos prestou atenção até demais em Kyungsoo e o seguiu até a biblioteca. Nesses três dias de aulas que tiveram, ele notou que algumas vezes não era possível ver o outro por aí, o que significava que, provavelmente, era lá que ele ficava nessas horas. 

O coração de Baekhyun se aqueceu um pouco enquanto ele se sentava ao lado de Kyungsoo em uma mesa, mas ele não saberia dizer se era porque seria sua primeira vez realmente conversando com ele ou se era outra coisa.. Ele havia anotado algumas coisas em seu caderno durante os últimos minutos da aula, a primeira delas dizia "posso ajudar você com as matérias… se você quiser", e foi a que ele mostrou para Kyungsoo.

Estava mais para  _ tentar _ , mas como não recebeu uma resposta negativa ele não adicionou essa parte. Na verdade, Kyungsoo foi bem direto e escreveu em uma parte em branco da folha para que Baekhyun lhe fizesse um resumo do que o professor tinha explicado durante a aula de geometria gráfica, o que ele fez sem que fosse preciso outro pedido. Estava feliz por ser útil em algo.

Ele até improvisou um pouco e, em vez de fazer um daqueles resumos bonitinhos com canetas coloridas que ele gostava tanto, ele somente escreveu como se os dois estivessem conversando. Foi até divertido.

No dia seguinte, os dois sentaram lado a lado e Baekhyun fez o possível para anotar as partes importantes do que os professores falavam, e para tirar as dúvidas de Kyungsoo — na verdade, os professores que tiravam as dúvidas, ele apenas repassava a informação, mas esse era um trabalho importante de qualquer jeito.

Eles não interagiram muito nos poucos dias em que estiveram juntos, exceto pelo dia anterior quando Baekhyun deu o primeiro passo, então quando Kyungsoo deu um leve puxão em sua camisa, antes da última aula começar, ele ficou surpreso. O fato de ele estar lhe mostrando o celular, com o aplicativo de contatos aberto, fez com que ficasse confuso, mas ele pôs seu número lá mesmo assim.

Uma mensagem de um número desconhecido chegou um pouco depois.

**[7:45 AM] XX-XXX-XXXX:** acho que vai ser melhor se falarmos assim… mais fácil, pelo menos.

Com um sorriso, Baekhyun assentiu enquanto salvava o novo contato.

Conforme os dias iam passando, era possível ver que a quantidade de post-its coloridos, colados nas paredes perto da única escrivaninha do quarto, também iam aumentando. Foi um dos jeitos que eles pensaram para se falar, em vez de mandar mensagens o tempo todo. E também, os post-its ficavam bonitinhos na parede. 

No segundo final de semana após as aulas começarem, Baekhyun saiu para almoçar com seus pais pela primeira vez desde que chegou ali. A única coisa que ele deixou quando saiu foi uma mensagem para Kyungsoo dizendo que, se ele quisesse algo dentro de alguns limites, ele poderia levar. 

Os pais de Baekhyun também lhe deram uma pequena bronca sobre sua desatenção na hora de escolher um colega de quarto, e seu irmão também porque ele era um grande inconveniente, mas ele esqueceu bem rápido depois de receber uma mensagem dizendo "mochi, por favor". Bem, comer alguns mochi enquanto assistia Brooklyn 99 com Kyungsoo era melhor que ficar pensando sobre sua desatenção.

━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━

A parte ruim de dividir o quarto com Kyungsoo era que, não importava de onde Baekhyun olhasse, ele continuava tão atraente quanto estava quando o viu pela primeira vez. E isso matava Baekhyun por dentro pouco a pouco.

Eles passavam um bom tempo juntos na biblioteca, durante os horários que haviam estabelecido para estudar juntos, e era fácil demais deixar o olhar vagar até Kyungsoo quando ele se distraía ao ler algo, e ficar olhando por tempo suficiente para perceber que talvez estivesse estranho. Então ele parava, voltava sua atenção para o livro ou caderno, e cinco minutos depois fazia tudo de novo.

O lado menos racional do cérebro de Baekhyun ainda esperava que um dia algum aluno de Arquitetura chegaria e revelaria saber falar língua de sinais, eles trocariam de quarto e assim ficaria melhor para Baekhyun se aproximar de Kyungsoo como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Secretamente ele já tinha até feito um plano para começar a conhecer Kyungsoo do zero caso isso acontecesse.

No entanto, ele sabia muito bem que aquilo nunca aconteceria. Então, só lhe restava lidar com toda a situação em que ele mesmo havia se metido. No fundo, até estava orgulhoso de estar fazendo o que ele acreditava ser um bom trabalho se professor-barra-auxiliar — somente no quesito "companheiro de quarto" ele deixava muito a desejar, mas era ótimo em dar aulas.

Toda vez que Baekhyun percebia que Kyungsoo ia tomar banho, seu cérebro parecia entrar em pane, de um jeito que ele imaginou que nunca mais aconteceria, porque jovens adultos não deveriam agir como pré-adolescentes. Só que a ideia de ver Do Kyungsoo saindo do banheiro com os cabelos ainda molhados fazia seu estômago revirar como se estivesse prestes a colocar o almoço todo para fora.

Além de todas as coisas que Kyungsoo tinha e fazia que deixavam Baekhyun à beira de um colapso nervoso, ele ainda sabia fazer um café tão bom — ou então melhor — quanto o do Chanyeol, e isso fazia com que todo e qualquer contra que Baekhyun ainda pudesse ter sobre dividir o quarto com alguém que mal conhecia fosse completamente anulado.

No entanto, a coisa que o deixou mais feliz e prestes a esquecer de todos os seus problemas, não importava quais fossem eles, foi quando a universidade contratou um intérprete de língua de sinais para a turma de Arquitetura, depois de um mês de aulas. Dois, na verdade. Eles revezavam as aulas.

Ele nunca tinha visto Kyungsoo se comunicando em sua própria língua até então, e não deixou de prestar atenção em como ele ficava ao fazer isso.

Era gracioso. Fazia Baekhyun desejar poder ver isso o tempo inteiro.

— Como está com Kyungsoo? — A única coisa que parecia não ter mudado ainda, era que ele e Chanyeol sempre ficavam juntos no intervalo, e era o tipo de coisa, sinceramente, Baekhyun não queria mudar porque era confortável demais.

— Muito bem, eu só fico com vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede às vezes. Mas está tudo ótimo.

Chanyeol arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Sério? Vocês parecem estar indo tão bem. — Ele fez uma pausa dramática. — Meu Deus, você não está falando sobre os estudos, está? Não acredito que você está gostando dele, Byun Baekhyun.

— Eu não diria gostar. — Foi o que Baekhyun falou após longos segundos de silêncio. — Diria que estou… atraído… sabe, atraído pela... beleza dele… não me olhe como se estivesse me julgando, você não estaria melhor se estivesse na minha situação.

— Esse é o ponto, eu não estou na sua situação.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e encerrou aquela conversa ali mesmo. Infelizmente, Chanyeol não concordou com ele e continuou falando e falando sobre, até que finalmente puderam sair dali e ir para a próxima aula.

— Olha pelo lado bom — Chanyeol voltou a falar, antes que se afastassem completamente —, agora que já contrataram uma intérprete, você não precisa ficar se sentindo mal por não saber ler direito um formulário. Não que precisasse no começo, porque era óbvio que não iriam deixar Kyungsoo por sua conta, seria um erro enorme.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas estava mais do que claro que Chanyeol estava certo.

— Eu sei que não deixariam — resmungou. — Só acho que eu poderia ajudar melhor. Ou sei lá.

Os primeiros meses na faculdade não estavam sendo nada do que ele tinha imaginado, pensar sobre isso fazia Baekhyun questionar se isso era algo bom ou ruim. Quer dizer, não havia nada de ruim em dormir toda noite sem precisar ouvir os roncos de Chanyeol, mas ele imaginava que a essa altura do "novo ano com uma nova vida" ele já seria o calouro descolado que todo mundo gostava.

Mas, por algum motivo, não tinha nada de descolado em ficar por aí com livros e usando camisas e moletons enormes.

Também não estava em seus planos encontrar alguém como Kyungsoo, porque segundo suas anotações mentais Baekhyun deveria encontrar o amor da sua vida somente no penúltimo ou último ano de faculdade, aí eles iriam morar juntos depois de formados e se casariam. Não que ele estivesse contando Kyungsoo como o amor da sua vida.

Durante a aula após o intervalo, eles estavam lado a lado, como de costume. Kyungsoo parecia completamente alheio a todas as caras e bocas que Baekhyun fazia enquanto fingia prestar atenção no professor para ficar pensando na vida. Ou ele poderia estar sem muita vontade para a aula também.

_ "Quer ir ao shopping comigo depois da aula?" _ Kyungsoo escreveu em uma parte do caderno de Baekhyun. 

_ "Claro. O que você quer fazer lá?"  _

Baekhyun achava bonitinho quando Kyungsoo tentava escrever algo um pouco longo. Os dois nunca haviam falado sobre isso, mas ele imaginava que às vezes o outro tinha dificuldades sobre quais palavras usar — afinal, para ele era como falar um outro idioma… deveria ser como se Baekhyun tentasse falar com algum francês sabendo apenas dizer  _ bonjour. _

_ "Preciso de um caderno, canetas e lápis novos. Não comprei nada disso quando vim aqui, achei que não iria mais usar, mas sinto um pouco de falta."  _ ele virou o caderno novamente para Baekhyun ao terminar de escrever.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem perguntar nada embora estivesse curioso, porque nunca tinha imaginado que Kyungsoo desenhava. Talvez devesse ser algo óbvio, afinal o curso que faziam meio que exigia que você tivesse um bom traço, mas, por exemplo, Baekhyun não desenhava tão bem no geral. Exceto pela vez que ele, por algum motivo, desenhou uma barata e deu o nome do irmão mais velho a ela.

Aquele tinha sido um bom desenho.

Os dois passaram os últimos minutos da última aula jogando um animado — porém, claro, silencioso, apesar de Baekhyun querer comemorar sempre que ganhava — jogo da velha, e então foram para o quarto trocar de roupa.

Conversar por mensagens no banco traseiro do Uber era algo divertido de fazer, durante o caminho Baekhyun até se perguntou o porquê de não fazer isso com outras pessoas. O humor de Kyungsoo era um pouco pesado às vezes, algo que Baekhyun percebeu ao receber uma mensagem dizendo que ele esperava que o motorista não pegasse um caminho diferente.

Ele não entendeu de primeira, mas deu umas boas risadas quando finalmente entendeu.

Ir durante a tarde para o shopping era estranho. Não havia tantas pessoas ali, mas as que estavam, na maioria, ou eram casais ou grupinhos de amigos. E no caso de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, definitivamente não tinha como eles serem um grupo de amigos. 

O lado bom de não ter tantas pessoas ali, era que pelo menos os dois poderiam fazer compras em paz, sem fila ou gente esbarrando neles. Para Baekhyun, ainda era muito diferente ficar em silêncio com alguém que já estava tão confortável em ficar perto, porque geralmente ele não parava de falar depois de conhecer e gostar de uma pessoa. Até agora, ele estava se acostumando bem a Kyungsoo, no entanto.

Kyungsoo parecia bastante concentrado enquanto escolhia entre as caixas de lápis de cor e os cadernos de desenho. A papelaria em que estavam também era uma livraria, então Baekhyun tocou o ombro de Kyungsoo e meneou a cabeça, indicando que iria ver os livros que tinha por lá.

Não iria comprar nada, mas as dezenas de livros interessantes que tinha por ali o deixavam com vontade de gastar. Um deles, quando de repente Baekhyun se viu em uma parte mais voltada para livros de didática, na verdade foi o que mais lhe chamou atenção, mas ele não achava que estava pronto para aprender linguagem de sinais. 

Seu olhar passeava entre a capa do livro e Kyungsoo, pensando em como ele ficaria mais confortável conversando de um jeito mais fácil para ele. Ficaria muito na cara que, se ele fosse aprender, estaria fazendo apenas por Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun não estava pronto para grandes declarações desse tipo.

Depois que Kyungsoo comprou o que queria, os dois foram almoçar juntos. E também inauguraram uma caneta nova, enquanto escreviam na parte de trás da nota fiscal quais eram seus personagens favoritos de séries e animes.

Uma mensagem no celular dele avisava que Chanyeol queria que ele fosse ao seu dormitório mais tarde, para Deus sabe o quê. Em vez de perguntar ele só respondeu que sim, porque era provável que não iria adiantar nada perguntar. Era o Chanyeol, afinal.

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo ficaram juntos no quarto por um tempo, mas Kyungsoo estava concentrado demais com os novos lápis e caderno, então ele se contentou em assistir qualquer coisa antes de avisar que estava indo ver Chanyeol.

— Sehun e Sooyoung estão vindo também. — Foi a recepção calorosa que recebeu quando chegou ao quarto de Chanyeol. — E você conhece o Jongdae, não conhece? Ele que deu a ideia de jogarmos alguma coisa juntos hoje.

Jongdae era o colega de quarto de Chanyeol. Ele era legal, mas Baekhyun às vezes o imaginava como alguém que tinha alma de velho. Uma noite de jogos parecia uma sugestão dada por um velho para passar o tempo. 

— Você chegou cedo, e parece que o Chanyeol me deve um almoço porque ele apostou que você seria o último a chegar.

Com uma revirada de olhos, Baekhyun sentou na cama de Chanyeol, ou pelo menos ele achava que era. O quarto era mais arrumado do que ele pensou que seria, parecia até um delírio o fato de que Chanyeol dormia ali. Jongdae parecia uma boa influência.

Sehun foi o segundo a chegar, com um monte de  _ fast food _ que faziam parecer que todos ali encheriam as artérias de gordura somente naquela noite. O que não importava muito, porque as batatinhas estavam muito boas.

— A propósito — Chanyeol se pronunciou novamente —, conheci alguém que sabe língua de sinais. Ela faz administração também, mas está no segundo ano, achei que seria uma boa apresentar ela ao Kyungsoo.

— Ah… não sei como reagir a isso. Como você conheceu ela assim de repente?

O dar de ombros de Chanyeol quando ele falava de alguém era suspeito. Suspeito em um nível onde Baekhyun não sabia se ele realmente não se importava muito com como conheceu a pessoa, ou se ele a conheceu porque já ficou com ela. E, seja lá o que fosse dessa vez, não era bem isso que estava lhe chamando mais atenção agora.

— Nós saímos há alguns dias. — A segunda opção então. — Mas o que importa é que você disse que poderia estar ajudando seu colega de quarto um pouco melhor, e eu achei um jeito para isso.

— E como é que eu vou poder ajudar mais, sendo que estamos falando de outra pessoa aqui?

Chanyeol fez alguns gestos com as mãos, como se estivesse prestes a contar a história de sua vida.

— Imagine que você, um coreano que não fala nenhum outro idioma, está indo para um outro país. Não seria legal se alguém por lá lhe apresentasse a outro alguém que fala coreano? 

— Não querendo tirar o crédito dele por ter falado algo lógico, mas foi a Yonghee que falou isso depois da aula. — Jongdae gritou do banheiro. 

Baekhyun ainda estava com um pé atrás sobre isso, mas também não queria ser egoísta. De um jeito ou de outro, ele passou para Kyungsoo o número de uma tal Kim Yonghee, mas também entrou em um site e comprou o livro que havia lhe chamado a atenção mais cedo.

━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━

Baekhyun acreditava que seu círculo de amizade universitária estava bom com apenas Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun e Sooyoung. Mas de alguma forma Jongdae e Yonghee chegaram ali também, e não era tão ruim.

Yonghee estava bem em ser a tradutora deles nas conversas, e de um jeito estranho aquilo estava fluindo de um jeito bom. Algumas vezes Baekhyun prestava atenção nela ou em Kyungsoo, querendo saber se, magicamente, seus poucos conhecimentos de alguns dias de estudos eram suficientes.

E não, não eram.

Mas um dia seriam.

Com o passar dos dias, os momentos a sós com Kyungsoo começaram a ficar diferentes. Como quando os olhares dos dois se encontravam por acaso na biblioteca, ou como Kyungsoo ficava tão à vontade ao lado de Baekhyun na cama, quando os dois assistiam a alguma série juntos.

E, claro, assistir séries juntos poderia até ser uma coisa legal para se fazer entre amigos. Mas todos os sentimentos e tudo que Baekhyun achava sobre Kyungsoo não iam embora, e não ajudava quando ele sentia uma mão sobre a sua enquanto tentava desvendar o próximo mistério de Sherlock Holmes.

Porque, sim, ele já tinha admitido a si mesmo que gostava de Kyungsoo. E sim, ele queria algo a mais com o outro. Mas não conseguir dizer isso a ele estava o matando junto com todas essas coisas. E o pior era que ele não se importava de ter Do Kyungsoo como causa da sua morte.

**[07:23 PM] Kyunggie:** estou entediado.

Era sábado à noite. Geralmente, os alunos saem nos fins de semana para a casa dos pais ou seja lá onde eles quiserem passar a noite. Baekhyun pensou que iria ficar sozinho, já que não queria sair para outro lugar, mas Kyungsoo voltou durante a tarde, dizendo que não queria dormir na casa de sua mãe hoje.

E então ali estavam eles, deitados em camas diferentes, Baekhyun jogando algo aleatório no celular e Kyungsoo concentrado em desenhar. Ele nunca havia mostrado algum desenho dele, o que deixava Baekhyun curioso sempre que o via com o caderno.

Mesmo assim, o dormitório ficava incrivelmente vazio sem a presença de Kyungsoo ali, mas Baekhyun tentou não parecer tão feliz ao digitar sua resposta.

**[07:24 PM] Baekhyun:** há menos de cinco minutos você parecia bem entretido com seu caderno de desenho, como de repente está entediado?

**[07:24 PM] Kyunggie:** você parece prestar muita atenção no que faço…

**[07:25 PM] Baekhyun:** claro! Você não me deixa ver seus desenhos. 

**[07:28 PM] Kyunggie:** eu deixo se você me dizer sobre o que é o livro que vive escondendo.

Baekhyun riu para o celular, um tanto nervoso, e então virou para o lado, balançando a cabeça para Kyungsoo que também esboçou um sorriso, daqueles que faria qualquer um olhar e sorrir também.

**[07:30 PM] Kyunggie:** E se você me contasse uma história? 

**[07:32 PM] Baekhyun:** você não iria entender.

Mesmo com a distância entre as camas, Baekhyun conseguiu ouvir o estalo de língua de Kyungsoo, e sorriu outra vez.

**[07: 33 PM] Kyunggie:** eu posso te contar uma também, aí nós dois vamos ficar sem entender.

Não fazia sentido nenhum, mas Baekhyun concordou mesmo assim. Mesmo se não concordasse, Kyungsoo já de pé improvisando um forte de lençóis usando a cadeira e a cama como apoio. 

Ele sentou de frente para o colega de quarto dentro do forte, lembrando que, entre algumas das mensagens que os dois trocavam, ele lhe disse sobre como sua mãe lhe contava histórias o tempo todo, utilizando tanto sua voz quanto suas mãos. O sorriso bobo veio em seguida e então ele respirou fundo.

— Tá bom, essa história é sobre dois príncipes. — Apesar de tudo, Baekhyun tentou articular bem enquanto falava, pelo menos uma coisa ou outra Kyungsoo poderia entender. — Eles falavam línguas diferentes, mas se apaixonaram no momento em que se viram. Era difícil, porque nenhum dos dois entendia o que diziam, mas sempre era mágico quando estavam juntos, tudo parecia colorido. Um dos príncipes até tentou aprender o idioma do outro, para poder dizer como o amava, mas o que eles tinham era tão especial que… talvez quebrasse a magia que eles criaram sozinhos. Mas ele queria tentar mesmo assim.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, sentindo-se meio bobo. Até riu um pouco depois de falar. Kyungsoo lhe olhava atento, o olhar fixo em cada movimento de sua boca, tentando captar alguma palavra que saísse dali. O que Baekhyun esperava de todo o coração que não fosse possível.

Talvez outro dia ele pudesse dizer a Kyungsoo a história que tinha acabado de inventar. E então os dois pudessem dar um final a ela.

Quando chegou da vez, Kyungsoo se aproximou um pouco mais. Os gestos que ele fazia, como sempre, deixavam Baekhyun hipnotizado, desejando poder entender tudo o que estava sendo dito a cada movimentação. O máximo que pôde tirar dali era que, talvez, Kyungsoo estivesse falando dele mesmo. 

Era como se não apenas Baekhyun estivesse externando coisas que não conseguiria dizer diretamente. E era agradável demais.

Os dois dormiram ali mesmo, após colocar os travesseiros debaixo do forte improvisado também. Um Kyungsoo sonolento encostou a cabeça no ombro de Baekhyun, que tentou não surtar mesmo com todas as emoções que estava sentindo.

Havia algo de especial em acordar com o pensamento de que existe alguém que sente o mesmo que você. Baekhyun nunca tinha experimentado essa sensação, mas não mudaria isso. 

Ele e Kyungsoo sentaram sozinhos nos intervalos, durante a semana quase toda. Baekhyun descobriu que Kyungsoo perdeu completamente a audição durante os primeiros anos de vida, e que ele sabia a pronúncia apenas de algumas poucas palavras que conseguiu ouvir — e ainda lembra — dessa época. 

A mãe dele não tinha condições para tratamentos melhores que, talvez, pudessem evitar isso. No entanto, ela deu o máximo de si no que se tratava da educação do filho, razão pela qual ele tinha conseguido ingressar na universidade. 

Os dois também tinham os mesmos motivos para estarem na República: ambos queriam ser mais independentes. 

Kyungsoo era sem dúvidas a pessoa mais bonita que Baekhyun já conheceu. Mas também era a mais incrível. 

━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━

— Estou acabado — Baekhyun anunciou, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Sehun na grama.

Havia ficado na biblioteca até a hora de ela fechar noite passada, e quando voltou ao quarto não conseguiu dormir por causa das quantidades absurdas de café que tomou durante isso. Até altas horas da madrugada, só lhe restou continuar lendo o livro com a luz da lanterna do celular, para não incomodar o sono de Kyungsoo.

E não conseguiu dormir nem um pouquinho antes de ter a primeira aula. Ele só queria que o dia acabasse logo para recuperar todas as horas de sono perdidas.

— Qualquer pessoa pode ver isso a metros de distância — a língua de Sehun às vezes conseguia ser tão afiada quanto uma faca. Fazia Baekhyun, algumas vezes, querer bater nele — Está assim por causa dos estudos ou porque não é tão bom dividir o quarto com quem gosta.

A respiração de Baekhyun parou por um momento, e então ele olhou para o lado.

— Não acredito que Chanyeol te contou.

Sehun encolheu os ombros.

— Ele não contou — falou, como se estivesse medindo as palavras, algo que Baekhyun nunca o viu fazer. — Vocês dois tem o mesmo olhar idiota quando estão conversando com alguém que gostam. Eu acho que deve ser a convivência, né? Não sei, não sou especialista em comportamento.

Bem, o sentimento de agora a pouco voltou. Mas, enquanto antes Baekhyun estava com raiva por supor que Chanyeol falou seus segredos, agora estava com raiva por Chanyeol não lhe contar os segredos dele. Eles compartilhavam tudo, afinal, Baekhyun também precisava saber sobre as desilusões amorosas dele.

Só que do mesmo jeito repentino que o sentimento veio, ele foi embora. Era com Sehun que estava conversando. Baekhyun nunca conversou muito tempo com ele, mas o pouco tempo de experiência serviu para ensinar a sempre ouvir o que Sehun diria a seguir.

Ele era como uma charada… ou quaisquer que fossem as outras comparações desse tipo.

— Chanyeol está gostando de alguém? — Ele perguntou devagar.

— Sim. Mas acho que ele não percebeu ainda — Sehun suspirou. — Mas não é engraçado que vocês dois estejam passando pela mesma situação? Na verdade, acho que você pelo menos ter  _ percebido _ já te deixa um passo à frente dele.

Baekhyun já não estava prestando mais tanta atenção em Sehun quando viu a silhueta de Kyungsoo um pouco mais longe. Os dois passavam um bom tempo juntos todos os dias, então ele inevitavelmente já sabia sobre a agenda do colega de quarto — não que a agenda de um estudante universitário fosse lá grande coisa.

Kyungsoo era melhor que Baekhyun em fazer amigos, apesar de dois parecerem igualmente introvertidos. Por causa de sua recente amizade com Yonghee, ele conhecia um ou outro estudante da sala dela, mas também estava começando a se sentir mais à vontade em tentar conversar com outras pessoas da turma de Arquitetura.

Era o tipo de coisa que Baekhyun deveria fazer também, tomar a iniciativa para conhecer gente nova, mas nem tudo são flores.

Ele só se deu conta que estava encarando por tempo demais quando Sehun começou a falar algo sobre "é esse o olhar!", e então levantou após revirar os olhos e andou até Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo o notou antes mesmo que sentasse ao seu lado ou tocasse seu ombro para chamar sua atenção, como se tivesse algum tipo de sexto sentido — ou um terceiro olho que lhe permitia ver quando Baekhyun se aproximava.

Durante a tarde, depois das aulas, era comum que o campus ficasse cheio de pessoas. Mas para Baekhyun, mesmo que todas as pessoas da faculdade estivessem ali naquele momento, apenas Kyungsoo existia após ver aquele sorriso brilhante.

Ele parecia mais animado hoje, Baekhyun estava se perguntando o porquê até receber uma mensagem.

**[04:45 PM] Kyunggie:** terminei meu desenho. Quer ver?

Baekhyun estava com horas preciosas de sono pendentes, e não havia prestado atenção praticamente a nenhuma aula do dia. Completamente acabado. No entanto, apenas ouvir aquilo o fez sentir como se nada daquilo incomodasse.

Ele rapidamente sentou ao lado de Kyungsoo, sorrindo também. Já fazia tempo que queria ver os desenhos dele, desde que descobriu que ele gostava de fazer isso, e agora podia finalmente dar um fim à sua curiosidade.

**[04:46] Kyunggie:** eu o chamo de  _ don't go. _

O caderno já estava aberto em cima da mesa quando Baekhyun tirou sua atenção de Kyungsoo. Era um desenho em preto e branco. Duas pessoas de costas, sentadas juntinhas no que parecia ser uma biblioteca.

Apesar do sorriso em seu rosto o tempo todo, Baekhyun teve que admitir que, vergonhosamente, demorou mais tempo do que deveria para perceber que aquele cabelo parecia o dele, e que a silhueta ao lado parecia a de Kyungsoo.

Mas ele também não podia fazer nada se não esperava receber um desenho dos dois feito pelo próprio Kyungsoo. Além disso, eles ficavam muito bem juntos.

━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━

Normalmente, Baekhyun não era o tipo de pessoa que arrastava os outros para lugares que eles não sabiam. No entanto, assim que a aula daquela quinta acabou, ele apenas esperou Kyungsoo terminar de falar com Junmyeon — o intérprete da sala deles — para então segurá-lo pela mão e o fazer correr com ele até a biblioteca.

Eles já tinham ficado tempo demais assistindo séries juntos, construindo fortes de lençóis quando estavam no tédio e segurando a mão um do outro ao caminhar — na verdade, essa última era uma novidade ainda, desde que Kyungsoo lhe mostrou o desenho dos dois. Estava na hora de alguém dar o primeiro passo e pôr em palavras o que os dois estavam expressando com pequenos gestos.

Baekhyun sabia exatamente como fazer isso. 

Durante dias ele ficava sozinho com aquele livro sobre linguagem de sinais, se recusando a pedir qualquer ajuda além dele. O que ele conseguiu extrair dali não era muito, mas pelo menos era suficiente. Ele esperava.

E a biblioteca era o lugar perfeito, o cantinho em que eles costumavam ficar.

Kyungsoo tinha aquele olhar questionador quando eles finalmente pararam lá dentro, depois de apenas diminuírem o passo para entrar, porque nenhum deles queria levar bronca por fazer barulho na biblioteca.

Eles sentaram um de frente para o outro, em uma mesa mais isolada, e então Baekhyun começou.

" _ Eu gosto de você." _

Eram gestos simples, que qualquer pessoa poderia aprender em dois minutos de pesquisa, mas o que importava para ele não era gesticular aquelas palavras, mas sim entender a resposta.

_ "Estava esperando você finalmente dizer isso." _

Ele riu, incrédulo, alto o suficiente para levar aquela bronca da bibliotecária. Mas, no segundo seguinte sentiu lábios contra os seus, que fizeram seu cérebro parar qualquer reação que tivesse.

_ "Também gosto de você." _


End file.
